Kamen Rider Mach: Start Our Music
by kaitz-san
Summary: μ's. A group of school idols on the rise to the top and aimed to win the Love Live! Everything changed when they decided to hire a manager. But what they didn't expected was they just hired a teenage boy who worked at convenience store to become their manager. What's more, strange things suddenly happened around them. Like a masked hero fighting against a group of robots?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider or Love Live either. I also do not own Infinte Sratos. They are belong to respective owner.**

 **Hey there guys and Happy New Year to you guys. It has been a while since I had posted any new chapters because I was busy since entering new semester. And you can blame me for being lazy for not writing anything, being honest here.**

 **Anyway, I'm here bringing you a new story for you guys and yes. It's the promised Kamen Rider X Love Live crossover story. If you guys have seen the preview, then you know what to expect from this. It has no relation with the Kamen Rider Drive story and the purpose of Roidmudes will also change. If you guys are loyal to the series, I would advise you guys to not read this.**

 **And for the Love Live's fan, if the characters are a bit OOC throughout the story, then please point those out in the review and hoped you guys like the story.**

 **Without further ado, let's start our engine!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Mach : Start Your Music**

 **Chapter 1: How did everything started?**

' _Stop…'_

 _Ha ha ha… What a joke!_

 _Wow… this is so 'entertaining'.. Ha Ha Ha.._

' _Stop it… Stop laughing..'_

 _Man… He sucks.._

 _He shouldn't have come onto the stage.._

' _This wasn't supposed to happen.. Dad… You liar..'_

 ***FLASH***

An alarm clock was set off as a figure finally woke up from his dream, which might as well be a nightmare for him. However, it didn't affect him much and arose from his bed with heavy and lazy eyes. To describe his appearance, he has short dark brown hair with a pair of orange eyes. He also has quite a slender yet tall body but not very muscular type. His age could be around teenager years.

He got out from his bed and went towards to the window in his room. As he opens it, he took a deep breath and then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He shouted loudly till the top of his lungs.

"What was that!?" A voice asked.

"Did something happen!?" Another voice asked.

As the ruckus continued, the teenage boy just somehow blocked the ruckus from his ear and smiled goofly as if he just accomplished something. Ignoring the noisy ruckus around the neighborhood, he then went to exit from his room.

' _Yo… My name is Masato Takamiya. Right now, I am 19 years old and… um…. uh… Oh, and I'm a boy. Wait, that doesn't seem useful. Hmm.. Oh yeah, I just graduated from high school a few months ago and now I'm currently working as …_

* * *

"Thank you for your purchase and have a good day." Masato said with a bright smile on his face.

'… _. A cashier at a convenience store.'_

After a customer left from the store, the teenage boy broke the smile and yawned widely which causes his co-worker who was handling another cashier next to me to notice my mouth opened widely..

' _Well, I know that this isn't what you called a great job and studying wasn't actually my forte so I didn't give much thought when my teachers asked what I'm going to do in the future accept getting a job and earn money. That's all.'_

" Takamiya-sempai… you're yawning again. The manager is going to scold you again you know." His co-worker said to him.

" Yeah, I know but... ha.. haaaaaah.." Masato yawned while trying to hold it back and continued. " I can't help it you know. I got a night shift yesterday and now I need to work my ass up this morning." He complained with a lazy sigh in the end.

"Oh… Is that so?" He replied with a bit of pity. "It's looks like you're having a hard time, sempai…"

"You…" Masato was surprised a bit from what his co-worker said to him.

' _Well, truth to be told I didn't share much of about my work to my friend since I didn't talk much to them after graduate but… For someone other than my mom to understand me, he is truly a-'_

"Umm… Masato-sempai, you okay there dude?" Seeing his poor senior in work began to tear up, he was kinda worried of him. Was it something he said? Did he take it for bad note?

"Nothing wrong here.. Just got some dust in my eyes.." Masato said as he wiped off the tears. "You are a good guy, you know. Your girlfriend must have feel lucky to date you, you lucky bastard.." He said while giving his co-worker a gentle pat on his back which slowly became stronger when he mentions at the 'girlfriend part'

Hey, can't blame him for not being a smooth talker with the opposite gender.

"Itetetete… That's really hurt, sempai. And thanks for the compliment. Well, I hope it is."

Seeing his co-worker replied sheepishly, Masato gave a small chuckle and then breath deeply as he continue his job as usual.

' _Well then, this is my life. A normal job and a normal day. Nothing can beat this. The past is the past and move toward the future. And dad, wherever you are and whatever you are doing..'_

' _I don't care and you will not be missed.'_

' _Sincerely, your son, Masato'_

* * *

In an unknown place, a beautiful schoolgirl was just having a good day after hanging out with her friends after school. Right now, she is walking alone since she lives in separate road from her friends.

As she was humming a song happily, a sudden thud could be heard from her behind. Being a curious girl, she slowly turn her back slowly with a hint of worry.

And boy she was surprised indeed. Seeing something she had never seen before!

It was a humanoid robot, but it doesn't even look like a human even a friendly robot. Most of its body are made of dark steel with its head had a skull-like design. On the chest part, it has a plate with a serial number on it, which is…'09'.

Being afraid after seeing the strange humanoid figure, the schoolgirl started to run away from it. She thought she could make it too her house to notify her parents about the humanoid however… it was too late. For her.

The humanoid then began to release multiple of yellowish wave around him which causes a weird effect.

Suddenly, the situation become much more weirder. The time itself had become slower by itself. No, it was actually the schoolgirl's movements are becoming slower even by seconds.

Then, the humanoid slowly walk towards to the poor schoolgirl.

The schoolgirl tried to run as fast as she could but to no avail. She was moving very slow, slower than a turtle.

" **There is no need for you to be afraid."** The moving robot spoke.

She turned her head to her back and saw the humanoid reach out it's hand as if trying to do something to her.

" **I just need something from you."** The humanoid continues as he slowly reaching up to her.

The schoolgirl was terrified. What does it want from her?!

" **Your aura, that is."**

And by that moment, the schoolgirl tried to scream… However, it never got out.

* * *

Back at the convenience store known as '11-Seven" where our main protagonist worked for, he was just having a great day as usual.

"Zzz..Zzz..Zzz.."

Slacking as usual.

"Sempai, there's a customer."

"Wha-what.. g-give me a second.. Uuh.." Masato hurriedly stood up from his 'sleeping' place in a panic state since he don't want to get caught by his boss, seeing him sleeping during work.

"Good morning!" He said with a bright smile towards…no one?

Masato then looked over his co-worker with an annoyed face. "You dare to interrupt a Sleeping Beauty during her sleep?"

"First of all sempai, if the manager see this it will affect my pay too. Second, it's evening already. And lastly, Sleeping Beauty stays in her sleep forever in case you want a prince to kiss you if you want. Didn't know you swing that way.." The co-worker said with a disgust for his last comment.

"I know that!" Masato retort back. "And I'm straight damnit!"

"Maybe I should stay away from you for a while.."

"You basta—!"

Suddenly, the automatic door opens by itself which surprises both cashiers to focus on the person who entered the store.

"Good evening!" They both give their greetings to their customer with a twitching smile.

Focusing at the person who just enter, t was a girl who looks like an year younger than Masato. She has short brown hair with a wide yet charming forehead. She also has a pair of green eyes. She is wearing a white school uniform which Masato doesn't recognize at all since he did moved here recently.

The girl then just smile towards them and proceed to buy her stuffs.

Leaving the girl to do her own things, Masato then let out a sigh and then looked over to his co-worker who had been opening his mouth widen in shock or something else.

"Hey, you oka—"

"Duuuuuuuuddddddddeeee!" He suddenly shouted towards Masato, which surprises him to suddenly change his character. What makes worse, the co-worker than started to shake Masato's shoulder as if trying to tell him something but it didn't help him much when the only thing he says is..

"Dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude..!"

"Sto-s-stoop, shaking meee!"

It felt like an eternity for Masato to make the sudden aggressive co-worker calm him down..

"Huh…Tsubasa? A-RISE? What is that?" Masato questioned.

"How come you don't know about them, sempai?! They are literally famous around here especially at Akiba since UTX High School was built in the middle of it." The co-worker exclaimed passionately. From the looks of it, they are pretty big deal around here.

"W-Well, I don't often went to Akiba and sorry for not knowing them…I guess?" Masato said sheepishly.

"Man, you're so lame sempai." He said sarcasticly.

Masato just could only sweatdropped. How come not knowing idols is lame?

The co-worker cleared his throat before began his ranting. "Love Live is actually a national tournament that was made especially for school idols around Japan." He then searched the term 'Love Live' on his phone and then showed them to Masato.

"If you looked up at the previous Love Live rankings, the top on the list is the group idol that I mentioned before. A-Rise! And Tsubasa there is actually their leader!" He exclaimed.

When Masato went through with the rankings, it was true that A-Rise reached to the top of the ranking and was quite surprised when he saw the girl who just entered their store appeared on the screen along with two other of her members which could be said stunningly beautiful.

But there was something bothering him about the ranking.

"Hey, what's up with this group that has red highlight on it?" Masato asked curiously while pointing the screen on the phone.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean μ's, huh? It was actually quite sad for them to withdraw from the tournament so sudden. Besides A-Rise, I'm also rooting for them to win the Love Live." The co-worker explained with a bit hint of sadness.

Being curious about the topic, Masato asked further. "Well, what happened?"

"Hmm…actually I'm not sure but I heard their leader got sick when they did their live and it was before they could participate the prelims." He explained.

"I see. It must have been hard for them to decide whether to continue on their prelims or not." Masato said.

"Well, yeah. To be honest, I was rooting for them after I listened to their first live. It was really good and their ranks slowly rose even higher every time they did their live and the group members increased up to nine members I heard which is pretty hard to coordinate."

Masato was surprised for a while. Nine members? "You serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious." The co-worker said with a confident tone. "Anyway, keep the fort for a while, sempai. I want to get my idol's collection book at my locker."

"Yeah, yea- Wait. You have an idol's collection book with you the whole time?" Masato asked with unbelievable expressions written on his face.

The co-worker just scoffed. "Of course. You won't know that an idol would be passing through here and this time, it is Tsubasa of all people and I'm not letting go of this chance." He said with an unusual serious face.

He then hurriedly went to his locker at the worker's resting room. After he left, Masato let out a sigh. He didn't believe the co-worker he was working with was an idol freak.

"He he he… Quite energetic, isn't he?"

He then suddenly heard a girl's voice which can be said had an angelic tone with it. He turned to the source of the voice which turned out to be Tsubasa, the school idol.

When Masato looked at her closer, he did felt an idol vibe from her.

"So…. You aren't familiar with school idols, huh?" Tsubasa asked with a hint of interest in her tone of voice.

Masato could only scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. "Is it that big of a deal?"

Tsubasa shakes her head. "Don't worry. It's not a big deal for everyone here." She answered with a bright smile as she passes some snacks she wanted to buy to the counter which Masato proceeds to scan them.

"So.." Tsubasa began an another topic to chat with the only casher. " You just move here recently, huh?"

"Well, me and my mom just move here last month because of her job and since I am free from school, I decided to work here while figuring out what to do next." Masato explained.

"Oh… You had already graduated from high school? But.. you don't look much older than me." Tsubasa stated with a tone of surprise.

He let out a light chuckle. "I get that many times but an year older doesn't mean you had to grew a beard out of nowhere."

"He he… I guess you're right." She said.

After he finished scanning the snacks and put them into the plastic bags, the school idol then paid the total price.

Before leaving the store, she pulls out two boards from her bag and then began to wrote something, which causes Masato to feel curious about it.

After finishing it, she then held it out to Masato, who let out a puzzling face.

"Umm, what is this, if I may ask?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's sign." Tsubasa said.

Masato then took it with an anxious feeling since he knew that getting a signature from a well-known idol would probably make a tons of fans out there become jealous of him. And he isn't one of them!

"Well, I guess giving these to him might make him happy." He said.

"Hmm, who are you talking about?" Tsubasa asked.

"My co-worker, of course. But giving two of them is quite generous of you." Masato complimented her.

This causes Tsubasa to let out a puzzled face when he said that.

"What are you saying? Another one is for you of course."

"Huh? For me?"

"Of course."

"But… I am not one of your fans."

"I know but I want you to have it. Just think of it as a gift from me." She urged him further.

Masato tried to retort back however he was stopped when Tsubasa raised her hand against him.

"Then how about this? You owe me a live visit." Tsubasa offered.

"A live visit?" Masato questioned.

"Right now, it wasn't supposed to be official to announce but I guess someone like you wouldn't even bother to know this. It's look like it will happen one more time." She said with a dramatic serious tone by the end.

"One… more time?" Masato asked with full attention, thinking it is going to be something important.

"Yes, one more time."

"One more time?"

Everything suddenly become serious as both of them kept glaring and there was a long silence which felt like hours after that.

"…"

"…"

What is this? A staring contest?

"You know.." Masato started. "If you don't want to tell me, then just say it." He said with an annoyed face.

"He he.." Tsubasa chuckled childishly. "It was kinda a habit for me."

Masato just scoffed lightly as he felt annoyed when he was being played by the idol. "Anyway, just tell me already." Masato said.

Tsubasa then turned to her back as she replied Masato's question. "It's look like that the second Love Live is around the corner."

"Huh? There's a second one?" Masato exclaimed with a slightly surprised Tone. "Well, considering it was a well-known contest so I guess it wasn't a surprise for everyone….I think?" He said unsurely.

"Well, it was upon on many fans request and also the influence of A-Rise which causes many students wanted to become school idols lately." Based on her tone, she seems really proud of herself a bit.

Suddenly, Tsubasa felt her phone vibrates, notifiying she got an e-mail which she opens it. Scanning trough the e-mail, she grins.

"Well speak of the devil, the official announcement is here." She said showing the e-mail she just received to Masato and he saw the main page showing 'Love Live! 2nd Tournament' along with a picture of the A-Rise's members below it.

"Wow.. You guys sure are given too many attentions." Masato giving his thoughts.

Tsubasa could only let out a chuckle. At least this shows much that their hardwork during the previous Love Live had shown their efforts.

"So…when will you held your live this time?" Masato asked about A-Rises's live which causes Tsubasa to give a surprise look.

"Oh… you're going then?" Tsubasa asked excitedly after hearing Masato's decision.

"Well, it depends though if I could ask my manager about taking a break on the day you will held your live." Masato said.

"You could just look it up at Love Live's page when we had made up our mind on the venue itself since we get to choose afterall. But I had UTX Academy on my mind."

"UTX Academy, huh?" Masato muttered to himself when the idol mentioned it. "I think I could make it I guess. I'll try asking my manager when the date comes up." He said with a bright smile.

The idol smiled back after receiving somewhat a positive response. She then looked up her phone to see the time which surprises her a bit. "Oh, it's looks like I'm late for our training. I need to make a run from here." She then went towards the exit before saying. "See you at the live, Masato-kun! I hope you'll keep our promise!" She said aloud.

"Yeah…and thanks for the invite! And also the autographs!" Masato replied.

Tsubasa then flashes a smile towards him before dashes towards the exit.

As soon as the idol was gone from his sight, Masato was finally left alone with a thought on his mind.

' _Idol, huh?'_ Masato thought to himself as he looked onto the autographs he received from Tsubasa.

Suddenly, he saw flashes which shows a group of people in silhouette mocking a young boy while a man with a blank face was looking at the situation from a far.

This causes Masato to grit his teeth and tighten his grip on the autograph sign.

' _Calm down damn it!'_ He thought to himself which slowly soften his grp and then starts breathing slowly.

"That's right. It's all his fault." Masato muttered to himself, having a grim look on his face. "If it wasn't him, then…"

After a few moments of silence, he finally calms down and then put the autographs under the cashier counter before he starts wondering.

"How long is he trying to find his idol book or something?" Masato thought aloud. His co-worker has been gone to get his idol's collection book before his long talk with Tsubasa.

Looking at the time, it was almost nighttime and Masato needed to take his rest to take a quick nap. So, he headed towards the worker's resting room.

"Hey, dude. What took you so—" He said while opening the door but he was surprised when he saw his co-worker laying on the floor unconsciously.

Masato then rushed towards his unconscious co-worker before asking, "Hey, what happened here?! Wake up!" He asked aloud but received no response.

However, he noticed a bruise on his back of the head which could be because of the incident.

"Damn..this looks bad." He cursed. "I better go find a first-aid or something."

"There's no need for that."

"Wha-?"

*PAKK!*

Masato's mind couldn't process on everything what happened just now. But all he could remembered is that he heard the voice of a girl and the pain on his back before his visions was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

 **Otonokizaka Academy**

Inside the Idol Research Club's room, there are nine female students with unique appearance clad in the same navy coloured uniform which indicates their school's uniform rounding up around the long table in the middle.

From the left side, there is a student around 16 years old and has ginger coloured hair with some of it tied up with a pink ribbon in a right side ponytail. She also has a pair of blue eyes. She is Kousaka Honoka, a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Beside her is a student around 16 years old too with a serious expression.. She has long navy blue navy hair and a pair of brown coloured eyes. This is Sonoda Umi, a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy. She's a childhood friend of Honoka.

The last person on the left side is also a student around the same age as Honoka and Umi which is 16 years old with bubbly personality. She has grayish –brown long hair with her right side of her hair being tied up with a small yellow ribbon and has a pair of amber eyes. This is Minami Kotori, she is also a 2nd year student at Otonokizaka Academy. She's also a childhood friends with both Honoka and Umi.

From the right side of the table, a student with the age of 15 years old with short brown hair and has a pair of purple eyes. She's also seems to have shy personality among the group. This is Koizumi Hanayo, a 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Beside her is a student around 15 years old and has a boyish figure. She also has short styled hair with orange colour and has a pair of chartreuse coloured eyes. She's Hoshizora Rin, a 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy and best friends with Hanayo ever since they were little.

Another person on the right side is a student who's also around 15 years old. She has crimson coloured short hair but longer on both sides of her face. She also has a pair of violet eyes. This is Nishikino Maki, also 1st year student at Otonokizaka Academy.

Another student who was sitting by the sides of the room who is around 17 years old and has blonde hair that is also tied up into a ponytail. She has a pair of blue eyes. She is Ayase Eli, a 3rd year student and the president of the Student Council of Otonokizaki Academy.

Besides her is also a student with the same age as Eli which is 17 years old. She has purple hair being tied in two low twin-tails and has unusual turquoise coloured eyes. This is Toujou Nozomi, also a 3rd year student and vice president of the Student Council at Otonokizaki Academy.

The final student who is sitting in the middle front of the whole said student is also a 17 years old despite her small appearance. She has black hair tied up in twin-tails style. She has pretty red eyes. This is Yazawa Nico, a 3rd year student and also the president of the Idol Research Club at Otonokizaki Academy.

Together, they are school idol group known as µ's (Muse's), which was initially formed with the purpose of preventing the Otonokizaki Academy from closing due to lack of student attending to the said school. They entered the Love Live competition to increase their popularity to keep the school open and they succeeded their objective but they weren't able to enter the preliminaries round.

But now, something big is happening…

"One more time?" Seriously, this again?

"One more time?" Is this a trend or something?

"One more time?" That's it, if I heard one more time…

"Love Live?" Finally, something different..

"That's right!" Hanayo exclaimed. "Thanks to A-Rise's victory and the huge success of the first Love Live, and because of the fans, they pushed the second Love Live earlier." She explained before going to the computer to look up the Love Live official site which the other members also follows.

"This time it's on even larger than the last Love Live, with the venues being several time larger. On top of that, there are plans for both net and live viewing as well." Hanayo explained the details for the members.

"Wow, that's amazing.." Eli commented.

"It's more than just amazing!" Hanayo retorted. "And this right here is the most important part." The members than focused on the screen where the mouse at. "Because Love Live is so big now, it will no longer use rankings and such but instead, each region will have preliminary to decide their candidates."

This time, Umi spoked up, "So, in other words, popularity and other rankings don't matter anymore?" She asked.

"That's right!" Hanayo answered as she suddenly stands up which startled the others a bit. "What's happening right now is an Idol Revolution! Regardless of their rank, as long as they do well in the preliminaries, then any group can join the Love Live!"

"So..does that means we have a chance too, right?" Nico asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"That's right!" Hanayo nodded.

"Alright! Let's do it-nya!" Rin said excitedly.

Umi agreed. "This is a one-time chance, isn't it?"

"Of course. There's no way we're not doing it, right?" Maki added.

"Everyone! Let's aim to get into Love Li-!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Eli interrupt as she gain their attentions. "If it's by region, then wouldn't we had to beat A-Rise?"

The moment Eli mentioned that, the whole room suddenly filled with despair as Hanayo began dramatically cries on the floors. "It's over.." She muttered.

"If we had to beat A-Rise…." Kotori exclaimed.

"Then no matter how hard we try.." Nozomi then continued.

"It's impossible for us." Maki concluded.

"If that's the case, we all have to transfer to another school on different region." Rin suggested with a serious face.

This causes most of the members to sweatdrop from her statement _'There's no way we can do that, right?'_ They all thought.

"Sure, beating A-Rise is difficult because of their performance and popularity, however we just can't give up early." Umi stated. Most of the members knew how well known A-Rise in Akibahara even in Japan.

"Yeah, it's exactly as Umi says." Eli agreed. "If ew give up before trying, then nothing is going to happen. Afterall, anyone is fee to enter, so there's no harm in trying it."

With that, the members took a moment and start nodding to each other, agreeing to enter the competition.

At the exact moment, Hanayo finally stood up from being depress to energetic about participating the competition. "T-That's right! It might be hard, but let's do it together!" She said.

"With that, let's do i—huh?"

Suddenly, everyone's attention was diverted to a certain ginger haired girl who was sitting calmly while drinking tea.

"Honoka?"

After having a sip of her tea, Honoka then suddenly suggested,

"Wouldn't it be alright if we didn't enter?"

Which is the weirdest thing she ever said, leaving all of the members shocked or most would say, scared faces.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?"

"H-H-Honoka? Wat did you just say?" Both Umi and Kotori asked with a stuttered voice.

"Hmm? I think it would be alright if we didn't enter the Love Live." Honoka said clearly with a cheerful face.

Outside of the window, a shadowly figure who had been stalking the members of µ's from the branch of a tree for a while. However, his gaze is focused towards the leader of the idol group.

"Gihihi… Its looks like I have found my prey." The figure said with a creepy tone as he held out his hands towards Honoka with his grip tighten. "And her aura is a charisma type, huh? You can keep it for a while girl but soon it'll be **MI—** " But he was soon interrupted by the students of Otonokizaka Academy.

"Oh my god! There's a pervert over there!"

"Someone called a teacher!"

"Or a police!"

" **W-What? Damn you, humans! You will pay for this!"** The shadowly figures shouted as he left the scene in a hurry before causing a much more bigger mess.

* * *

"Hmm…" Masato finally woke up from his slumber. Not only that, he also felt a bit headache as he can feel the pain of being punched on the head by something or someone. He tried to scan his surrounding but unfortunately, it was dark and there's no source of light.

He then tried to rub his head to ease the pain however, he just realized that both his hands and his body are tied up with a rope along with the chair he is currently sitting.

"WHAT THE—"Before he could say anything, he was suddenly interrupted by another voice in front of him.

"GOOD MORNING, MASATO-KUN!"

Suddenly, the room brightens as he saw a man with black hair and beard in his thirties sitting on a chair with a desks in front of him and a girl around his age with an eyepatch and has a long and beautiful silver hair standing beside the man.

"It has been a while since we have met!" The man said loudly towards the poor young boy as if he already met him for a long time.

…..

…

…

…

"I see you're quite calm for someone who's involve in this sudden situation." The man said.

"Well, I'll try to ask you a simple question in the simplest way as I could." Masato replied calmly.

"Ask away"

"OKAY, WHERE THE HECK AM I RIGHT NOW!? WHO"RE YOU AND THAT GIRL OVER THERE!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? AND FINALLY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M POOR AND I HAVE NO MONEY WITH ME SO—"

Before he could rant anymore further, he was then smacked on the head with a fist by the silver haired girl. "Do we really need him?" She asked dryly towards the man as she pointed at the severely injured young boy.

"Ha ha ha…" The man chuckled slightly. "There's no need to be so violent, Bodewig-san. After all, it was quite harsh for him since you knock him out so suddenly." The silver haired girl than just scoffed.

Masato then heard clearly what the man said as retort "What do you mean by that? I don't even know what's happening right now! And what happened back then!? What did you do to my friend!?" He shouted in disagreement as the silver haired girl's anger had finally reached her limit and a tick mark appears on her head.

She then grabbed the poor boy along with the chair as she let her knee meet with his manhood..

…which can be dubbed as his balls.

' **BANG'**

Masato crash down to the floor but he didn't respond back yet retort or even shout. The only thing he does was covering his crotch as he tried to ease his pain.

To Masato, he felt that his world had finally ended. Right now, his life is between life or death. He finally can meet with his ancestors happily.

That would had been the weirdest ending ever made but however he's needed to be alive.

"Don't play dumb. I barely hit any of your sensitive parts." The silver haired girl said.

' _But you just hit slightly above of that thing with your knee! YOUR! KNEE!'_ was what he would want to say but however he was completely devastated since he got direct hit.

The man felt sorry for the young boy as he also understands his pain. "Now then, Bodewig-san. Please don't cause any troubles to Masato-kun. After all, he needs an explanation on why he is here. And don't worry, your friend is far from harm and she didn't do anything that would lose his life." The man told Masato to reassure him that his co-worker is safe.

The silver haired girl just scoffed as she helped standing up the chair Masato sit and went to the point where she stands before.

"Now then, Masato-kun. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Professor Harley Hendrickson and this young lady besides me is Miss Laura Bodewig." He introduces himself along with the silver haired woman.

This caught Masato's attention a little bit. He had once heard the man's name but where, he asked himself.

"Now then, I will be straight forward with you.." Professor Henry said as he pick up a black suitcase from his sides and put it on the desk. He then opened the suitcase revealing a strange belt which looks like an advanced technology along with a set of toy bikes with different design and colour.

"Will you become our hero, Masato-kun?" He asked with a serious tone.

"…..eh?" Was all Masato could say.

* * *

 **So, how was that everyone? Do you guys enjoy it? If you do, please review the story for the sake of my motivation.**

 **I actually planned to make this longer but it'll probably took much longer time than I did right now which took almost 3 months because of my laziness.**

 **If you guys notice, Laura from the Infinite Stratos will join the story. What's her role in this? Found out in the next chapter!**

 **That's all from me guys. Don't forget to favorite and review the story,**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Kaitz out.**


End file.
